


Guð Morðingi

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Prompt 36: “Don’t move, it’ll be okay.”This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in and out as quickly as possible but that didn’t happen, because life hated Bruce Banner.





	Guð Morðingi

This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple mission, get in and out as quickly as possible but that didn’t happen, because life hated Bruce Banner.

Him, Thor and Natasha had snuck into a Hydra base to steal some documents for Tony. He had found out that Hydra was attempting to duplicate Asgardian healing powers by experimenting on some of the refugees. That didn’t suit well with Thor and he had demanded to come, not that Bruce didn’t want his boyfriend along on a mission but he was close to it and Thor tended to get extremely defensive when it came to his people.

They found themselves in a dark room with a hooded figure. The figure in question was wearing an over-sized cloak, its face hidden to them.

‘‘I must thank you Agent Romanoff, Doctor Banner’‘ A deep, condescending voice said from under the cloak ‘‘I thought we wouldn’t be able to test this new weapon but you’ve brought us the perfect test subject’‘

Thor stepped forward, Stormbreaker in his hand ‘’Where is Kalevi?!’’

The figure chuckled ‘’Speak of the devil, it’s a pleasure to meet you son of Odin, Kalevi told us plenty about you’’

‘‘I said; where is Kalevi?!’‘

‘‘Tsk, tsk. Don’t fret about Kalevi, I’d be more worried about yourself Odinson’‘

It was a threat, of course it was a threat. It wanted to hurt Thor and Hulk was no help but what could Bruce Banner do?

The figure slipped a long sword from under his cloak. It was beautiful, looked less beautiful in it’s pale bony hands. A broad sword with a golden handle, the blade a perfectly sharp silver.

‘‘Guð Morðingi’‘ He said, pointing the sword at Thor ‘‘God killer’‘

It was all levels of fuck all now.

‘‘You think you can attack me? That I could ever fall to someone as weak and pathetic as you?’‘

The answer was yes. Why? Cause life hates Bruce Banner, it happened so fast Bruce almost didn’t see Thor fall.

The figure stepped back, sheathing a dripping sword back into his cloak ‘’Never forget, Odinson. You are not immortal and with this, you die’’ He said, running off into another room.

Bruce’s eyes widened in panic as he tried to cover the huge stab wound on Thor’s chest.

‘‘T-take care of him, okay?’‘ Natasha said, not looking at Bruce ‘‘I’ll take care of that psycho’‘

He nodded, turning his attention back to Thor as Natasha ran after him.

‘‘T-thor?’‘

The God of thunder chuckled dryly ‘’Yes, my love?’’

‘’Are you okay?’‘

Well of course he fucking wasn’t, what the fuck Banner.

‘‘With you here? I’ll push through’‘

He ripped a piece of Thor’s cloak off, pressing it against the bloodied cut ‘’Don’t move, it’ll be okay.’‘

Thor took a deep breath, using his free hand to cup Bruce’s face ‘’I love you and I’ll be okay. I trust you Bruce’’

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
